


I bought us something

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Reader buys a toy for her husband Mando
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 80





	I bought us something

**Author's Note:**

> from this request: Requested: Yes - You can ignore this, but I saw a recent reblog about pegging Mando, could you please write something about that, and maybe another one for Ezra. If it’s not too much trouble could you also do one in the WDIB universe where reader pegs both?

You were walking through a market on some outer rim planet that not many people visited, stocking up on as many supplies as you could when someone in the alley next to you began hissing for your attention.

“Pss…psss…” he whispered.

You looked over at him and he crooked his finger in your direction. You knew it was a bad idea, but placed your hand on your blaster and walked over to him.

“You’re a bounty hunter right?” The man asked.

“Yeah, so?” You responded raining an eyebrow at the man.

“This alley is where you can find more helpful stuff, weapons you never dreamed of finding in those markets,” he gestured behind him. You looked down the alley and saw the shops, not stalls, which meant they were more black markets shops with high security, the type of shops you’d be into.

You nod at the man and he leads you into a weapons shop, full of rifles, blasters, and blades. Well, there goes your paycheck. By the time you were done in there, you’d bought 6 blades, a pulse rifle, and a blaster. Deciding not to return to the ship just yet you began looking through other shops, you found medicines meant only for hospitals, new armors stolen from the republic security forces, and last but not least, a sex shop filled with illegal amatory drugs and toys, one of which caught your eye.

Leaving the market with your arms loaded down with bags, you smiled the whole way back to ship, excited to show Mando what you bought. Once you got back your ship called up to him that you were ready to leave and he flew the ship off-planet. When Mando got far enough away from the planet, he placed the ship on autopilot and joined you in the cargo hold to help you put things away.

“What did you buy?” He questioned, looking at all the bags as he walked closer to you.

“Stuff,” you replied shrugging your shoulders and kissing him when he got close enough to you. “I found a weapons market and got a new blaster, pulse rifle, and some blades.”

“Babe,” he groaned looking back at you, “you have enough blades.”

“I like them. I also bought medicine, legal and from the black market, some armor, and something interesting.” That last part piqued his interest, but when he went to look, you smacked his hand away. “Later.”

Once everything was put away, Mando tried to sneak a peek into the bag you bought, causing you to again, smack his hand away.

“What is it?” He inquired, wrapping his arms around your waist, kissing you on the mouth.

“A sex toy,” you replied to him, his eyebrows shot up as he looked at you.

“I didn’t think I needed to use a toy to satisfy you,” he stated sounding hurt and self-conscious.

“You don’t trust me, you satisfy me in ways you will never know. This is for you if you ever decide you want to try it.”

“What’s it for?”

“Pegging, it’s a strap on that a woman wears to fuck a man.” This comment caused Mando to choke on air as his face turned red. “Like I said it’s for if you decide to try it. Now let’s go to our room and you can fuck me through the bed.”

You took Mando’s hand and led him away to your room. That night he fucked you so many times in so many ways, you could barely move the next day.

_____________________________________________________________________

It was about a week later when Mando approached you, while you were sharpening your knives, when he brought up the pegging.

“Were you serious about wanting to try that pegging?” He asked.

“Only if you wanted to. Why?” You respond, finishing your knife and pulling out a new one.

“Because that’s all I’ve been able to think about since you mentioned it. I want to do it…now.”

You placed your knife down and looked Din in the eyes before kissing him and standing up.

“Let’s go, you get undressed and I’ll get ready.” You say leading him back up the ladder.

The two of you immediately begin removing clothing as you walk to your shared room, kissing the entire way. Once you make it to your room, he throws you on the bed and begins kissing all over your body. He uses his fingers to circle your clit before you manage to push him onto his back. Slowly, you begin kissing down until you reach his cock, placing a kiss on his tip; you slide off the bed, reaching into the storage compartment underneath it, pulling out the rig. You stand up and let him watch as you put the harness on. Once you make sure everything is tightened properly, you look back up at Din, whose watching you like a hawk.

“Get into whatever position you want,” you tell him, stroking his leg.

He moves so he’s on all fours, breathing heavily from nerves. You take the lube you bought and slather it all over the dildo then on your finger. Slowly, you climb behind him.

“Are you ready?” You question.

“Yes,” he gasps.

You run your hand over his ass and then slid your finger inside him before removing it. He gasped at the contact but followed as you moved your finger out.

“Use the strap, but go slow.” He whispered as if he was trying to hold his breath.

“Relax, Din. If you don’t relax, this will hurt.” You told him, stroking him and placing a kiss on his lower back.

He took a deep breath then let it out and you saw his muscles begin to relax. You place the tip of the dildo at his entrance and he tenses, so you wait while he slowly begins to calm again. When he nods his head, you push against it with a small amount of pressure, watching as he opens and takes it in. You hesitate, before pushing in further, as gently as possible, once your halfway in he tenses again.

“Wait.” He says fast and you stop immediately, ready to move back out. “Don’t pull it out, just…wait…” he takes a few deep breaths before nodding again, “ok, go.”

Again, you move forward as slow as possible before being fully sheathed in him. Once you let him get used to the feeling, you grind against him in a figure 8 motion causing him to groan.

“F-fuck…that feel-feels so g-good,” he stutters as he moves back against you a little more.

“You know it vibrates as well,” you tell him as you continue to grind against him, and then slowly pulling back and gently pushing forward.

“T-Turn it on,” Din gasps.

You push against him deeply again and just sit there as you reach between your legs and push the button to turn on the vibrator. Once it’s one both you and Mando groan, you shift a little causing the base of the dildo to press hard against your clit, feeling the strong vibrations even better.

Pulling out halfway you begin thrusting in and out of Din slowly, but soon he’s moving back, following your movements.

“I-I-I need you to move faster, harder…p-please,” He begs you as he tries to push his hips into yours harder.

“Are you sure, it may be too much.” You ask hesitantly as your orgasm begins to build thanks to the vibrator.

“Yes.”

You begin moving faster and thrusting into him harder as he moans under you. He drops his head down to rest on his arms, leaving his ass in the air, and you run your hand over him. While you continue thrusting, you reach one hand down between his legs to his cock and begin stroking him, causing him to gasp and jerk. He’s gripping the sheets as you continue, feeling his muscles begin to tense. You can feel the fire in your belly growing as thrust in and out of him. Suddenly, he lets out a loud groan and he cum’s all over your hand and the bed. Feeling his release on your hand and seeing him writhe underneath you, causes you to come soon after him. Once you finished, you hold in your position breathing as heavy as Din is, before slowly pulling out. When you pull back you look at Din and see his hole fluttering as he moves to lay down flat on the bed.

Going to the refresher, you clean yourself, then the equipment thoroughly before taking a wet washcloth to Din. When you return, he hasn’t moved, still breathing heavily. You use the washcloth to clean him, before putting a dry one on the bed over his mess. Din rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, holding his arm out so you could curl up into his side.

“That…felt…amazing,” he said panting.

“It was great, and you did so well,” you leaned up to kiss him, “but tomorrow you take it easy.”

“Why?”

“Because, you will be sore, even if you don’t feel it now, especially because you didn’t want to take it slow.”

“We could relax, in bed, just me and you; we haven’t actually done that since we married.”

“That sounds great,” you smiled up at him, caressing his chest, slowly shifting in position for sleep.

Din, however, had a different idea as he moved to lie between your legs.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“It’s my turn to pleasure you,” he smirked before going down on you.

This was going to be a long night, in the best way possible.


End file.
